Two Faces of the Same Person
by Naomi
Summary: The Himura family has been enjoying their hard earned peace these many years. Unfortunately, the peace ends with some divine intervention and a birthday wish gone array. Kenshin comes face to face with...himself ::from Seisouhen:: Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. The sole rights belong to Viz, Sony, Watsuki-sensei, and other related parties.

Notes before you read: This story is a crossing of two possible universes for the Rurouni Kenshin story. It takes place in the manga time line. It is my belief that in that manga, Kenshin never his family and wandered around again. There is nothing in it that suggests this is a possibility, while there are comments that hint against this. As is a well known fact, Watsuki wanted a happy ending for his characters and was none to happy with the ending of Seisouhen. In this story, Kenji-chan is based off his counterpart in "Sacred Swords" and "The Giant and the Lion Cub". He has a loving relationship with his father. The relationship, in this story, between the characters from the Seisouhen universe will be as they are in the OVA. Without further adieu, here is the story.

Two Faces of the Same Person

Chapter 1:

It was a story book spring day, the type that is so full of the magic of new life and fresh beginnings that it inspires poets to write their short staccato-like haikus. Cherry blossoms, the trademark of the season, adorned the delicate branches of the trees lining the wide avenue. There was a sense of celebration in the air. The soft blossoms raining down like nature's confetti added to the festive spirit. And why shouldn't the day been as such, for today was the seventh anniversary of Kenji Himura's birth?

Three figures walked by along the sakura draped street. One was a beautiful young women whose blue black hair was tied back to reveal her heart shaped face. Her eyes revealed kindness and mature gained through experience as well as motherhood. Following shortly behind her was her husband with a head of short-cropped red hair, unusual for a man of Oriental origins, and a cross-shaped scar that had faded with age. He grinned down at the youngest member of there family who was busy chattering away to his father, the nearest attentive ear. The littlest one possessed his father's fiery hair and his mother's expressive eyes. An outsider looking at the picture the family presented would be able to sense the deep love they each had for one another.

With every step the excitement of the little one, Kenji, appeared to increase exponentially for they were headed to a picnic in his honor. What child doesn't enjoy being the center of attention for a day? At the moment, he was busily asking who all was coming to the small gathering.

"Will Yahiko be there? He's never at home anymore. He's always at Auntie Tae's." He pinched his face in a small expression of worry.

Kenshin tried to suppress a smile. He knew exactly why Yahiko had been spending more and more time at the Akabeko. Kaoru and he were expecting a declaration of marriage any day now. "Don't worry, Kenji-chan. I'm sure he'll take special care to be there just for you."

Kenji scrunched his face in irritation. "Otousan, don't call me –chan! I'm big now! I'm seven!" He let go of Kenshin's hand and attempted to hold up seven fingers to emphasize his point.

Kenshin adopted an expression of mock seriousness to humor his son. "You are certainly big that you are. However, it's traditional to call children –chan until they are fifteen years old."

Kenji walked along silently for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "Then why does okaasan still call Yahiko –chan? That must be why he's never home anymore."

Kenshin quickly smothered a laugh. "She only does that to tease him." He tried not the cringe when he saw his wife send him a withering look out of the corner of his eye. He turned to Kenji quickly and asked if he wanted a piggy-back ride. Before the child could reply, he'd already been swept onto his father's back who was hurrying along at a speedy pace.

It was until she was out of her husband's line of sight, now far ahead, that was allowed her lips to upturn slightly and her head to shake lightly. It was times like these, when she could watch two of her greatest joys so carefree, that she felt the peace that they al had fought so hard to attain. It was hard to believe sometimes that the life she led was not a dream. She was afraid that one day she'd wake up to cruelly find that her happiness was only a fantasy produced by a deluded mind. She heard her husband's unguarded laugh as he responded to something their son had said. Her smile widened.

(Line Break)

Kenji's mouth water as his eyes took in the large spread. Megumi and Tae went ahead of the Himura family to set up so everything would be ready by the time the guest of honor arrived. It took all his control not to dive in and start feasting. He knew better though. His mother continuously stressed the importance of being a gentlemen like his father so he had to wait until everyone else arrived. Yahiko and Tsubame, two of the guests who were missing, were supposedly bringing over a special surprise.

He looked around at the adults talking. Kenshin and Doctor Genzai were avidly discussing something. Megumi and Kaoru were engaged in the usual friendly banter. Ayame and Suzume were with Yahiko and Tsubame, helping with the clean up at the Akabeko before they all came over. Tae was no where to be seen at the moment. He started to squirm as his attention waned. Why was he being ignored? It was his party after all. He glanced around quickly to make sure no one was looking before he started to inch towards the food. If no one was going to pay attention to him then he was going to help himself to some of the feast laid out before him.

Kenshin looked over at his son reaching for the food and suppressed a sigh. He quickly grabbed Kenji before his hands closed around the nearest rice ball and trapped him in his lap. Kenji turned around and glared as best he could.

"Not now Kenji. You have to wait until everyone else gets here."

Kenji's eyes widened and adopted a glazed look. His out pushed lip began to tremble. Kenshin felt something lurch deep in his stomach and the eminent feeling of guilt took over. He was doomed. "Alright, but only one."

The forlorn look disappeared from Kenji's face has he dived out of his father's lap and grabbed the rice ball he'd been aiming for earlier.

Tricky little devil! Kenji knew how to play upon his father's heartstrings and Kenshin fell for it almost every time. It was hard for him to deny his son anything, especially on his birthday. Kenji was the gift from heaven that he thought he'd never have and still didn't feel worthy of.

Kenshin felt a hand be placed upon his shoulder. He turned his head to see his wife, eyes sparkling with hint of amusement of her beloved's predicament. "Darling, you're hopeless."

He closed his eyes and sighed, knowing it was true. "You'd think that after everything I've faced and experienced, I would be able to stand firm before my seven year old son."

Kaoru laughed, slipping her arms around him from behind and resting her head on his shoulder. "Not even the fiercest of warriors can escape from succumbing to Kenji's charm."

Kenshin caressed the side of her face briefly before tucking a stray piece if hair behind her ear. "Then how is it that you possess this skill that the rest of us lack?"

"I gave birth to him, dear. I was able to see through his charm from the beginning." They both turned back to look at their son who had finished his rice ball and was busy picking the leftover rice off his fingers.

Kenji's head shot up when he heard the sound of approaching foot steps. He got up and broke into a run when he realized who it was. Yahiko narrowly missed losing his load when he was assaulted by a red- haired missile. "Yahiko, you came! What took so long? They wouldn't let me eat till you came." He pointed an accusatory finger back at the group gathered around the picnic blanket.

Yahiko noted the few pieces if rice clinging to Kenji's bangs but he decided to let it pass. "So brat, you ready to celebrate."

Kenji glared daggers up at him. Yahiko barely managed to jump out of the way, think precariously balanced in his arms, and avoid being hit by what would have been a well placed kick. "What'd you do that for?"

"Don't call me a brat, Yahiko-chan?"

He tried no to face fault. "Who are you calling little, pipsqueak?"

"Why are you arguing with a seven year old, Yahiko-chan?" The two boys looked over to see Kaoru standing there was a self-satisfied look on her face.

"You stay out of this, ugly."

Kaoru just tilted her head slightly to the side and shrugged, not the least bit fazed. "My my, we are quick to react." She knew she'd hit a nerve. "I was only commenting because I didn't want you to embarrass yourself in front of Tsubame."

Yahiko turned a few shades redder as he turned around to see Tsubame, a hand in front of her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles. This round went to Kaoru.

Kaoru leaned over and whispered conspiratorially to Kenshin, who was now standing beside her. "And you and Kenji were wondering why I still call Yahiko –chan?" Kenshin shook his head in disbelief, sharing in the joke. It was times like this that he lived for.

(Line break)

The meal was nearing its end. Everyone had eaten their fill, including Kenji which was a rare occurrence. At the moment he was busy chomping away at the surprise Yahiko at brought him, a box full of chocolates. Kaoru shook her head at the sight, knowing it would be impossible to get him to sleep later that night.

Tae came over to Kenji and knelt down. In her hand she held a small circular cake with a single lit candle on top. "Here, Kenji-chan. There is one more dessert for you."

He looked down at the candle then up at Tae in confusion. Kenshin watched bemused, not much like the combination of his son and fire. He didn't want that little cunning mind to get any ideas. Kaoru, who was sitting beside him, seemed to know what was going on so he decided to calm himself and hold his peace.

"It's a tradition in the West, Kenji. People make a wish and blow out the candle. The wish travels on the smoke up to the gods so that they can hear and grant it." He looked at her skeptically but decided to give it a try. He shut his eyes for a moment before opening them and glowing out the candle.

Yahiko yelled from across the blanket. "So Kenji, what'd you wish for."

A grin alighted on the small boys face. "I wished for something weird to happen. You're never at home. You're always at Auntie Tae's so it's boring now. I want something fun to happen!"

Yahiko colored a little, feeling a bit guilty about neglecting the small boy who'd become like a brother to him. Kaoru shook her head in dismay, wishing that her son would learn to keep certain sentiments to himself. Kenshin, on the other hand, was busy trying to visualize exactly would sort of "weird" happening his son wanted to occur. None of the images in his mind seemed very appealing. Kami-sama help him if they actually did decide to grant his son's wish.

"Why don't we have Kenji open his presents now." It seemed like a good time to Megumi to change the subject.

Kenji leapt at the suggestion, which seemed to have been the right one. From Misao and friends at the Aoiya, he received some sweets and a Western style suit, measurements provided for by Kaoru, which was quickly tossed aside in disinterest. Tae gave him a carp shaped tako, or kite, which held him captivated because of the bright colors. Yahiko gave him a set of hagoita paddles and ball. From Sano, he received a crude wooden flute from whatever country the man was traveling in at the time. Kenshin secretly wondered how long it was until the toy mysteriously disappeared and was hidden away like all the other toys Kenji received that made noise. Lastly, from his parents, he received a new kimono (that was quickly tossed aside with the suit after Kenji wrinkled his noise in distaste), and a strange mechanical toy. Kaoru at seen it being sold at a market stall, along with some other items from around Europe and couldn't resist buying it. It marched in place while beating upon a small drum. Kenji was fascinated by the toy that could move on its own.

After presents were opened, the group decided it was time to go their separate ways. Everyone got up, dusting themselves off attempting to look a little more presentable after being on the ground for a long period of time. Yahiko picked up the sakabatou, which at been resting beside him, with a visible reverence and strung it through the top part of his hakama. The sword at belonged to Kenshin before him, so he carried to sword with pride because of the extreme respect he held for his role model.

Kaoru tried to stay and help, but Tae shooed them away stating that she and her family should be spending time with their son on his birthday. Thus, the Himura family, accompanied by Yahiko, once again found themselves walking back down the sakura lined avenue.

Kenshin was carrying Kenji who in turn was still enthralled by the mechanical toy. Kenshin smiled down at his son, reveling at how easily amused he was sometimes. If only they all could live like children, delighted by the simplest pleasures in life instead of needing something more to be content, then the world might be a more peaceful place to live.

The dojo came into view, the slightly worn state adding to the feeling of home. Something didn't feel right though…

His eyes narrowed and his arms tightened unconsciously around his son. There was a presence in the dojo. He glanced over at Yahiko who had his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. So he felt it too. Kaoru glanced between the two of them, picking up on the tension.

Kenshin tried to analyze the ki. It seemed familiar, yet he couldn't place it. The ki was weak, yet the strange thing was that it felt like a swordsmen, albeit one that had fallen from peak physical condition.

He slowly went forward and opened the gate, still holding Kenji tightly. The small boy was quiet, picking up on his father's mood. Kenshin peaked into the yard, not seeing anyone at first. His eyes came to rest upon a figure that was leaned up against one of the dojo's poles, apparently asleep. Only his left profile was visible. He heard a small gasp beside him and looked at over at his wife. He followed her gaze back to the figure and noted the detail he'd missed in his brief glance before.

His eyes widened, refusing to believe what they were telling them. It couldn't be but there was no mistaking it. Care lines graced the face and the hair was streaked with a few strands of gray, but otherwise the figure looked the same. He was staring at himself, only older.

Yahiko stood beside him drop jaw. Kenji just stared in bewilderment at the three adults, not quite grasping what was going on. Sure, the man looked like his father but he knew it wasn't because Kenshin was holding him at the moment. Yahiko was the first who managed to speak.

"Kenji, it looks like you got your wish."

To be continued

A/N: I know that some of you may have read this story before. Yes, this is the same one that I posted two or three years ago. It wasn't until recently, when I renewed my interest in Rurouni Kenshin, that I considered finishing this story. I went to read it, just to reacquaint myself with what happens and had the worst time trying not to cringe. Thus, in hopes of actually making this story good, I've decided to rewrite it completely, though it will still contain many similar aspects to the previous timeline which is being used as the framework for the story. Therefore, I would be forever and deeply thankful if I could get feed back from you, the readers. Any suggestions you have on how I could improve this story are welcome. Also, does anyone know whether Kenshin gets another sword after giving the sakabatou to Yahiko? In Yahiko no Sakabatou, it looks like he's carrying a sword but I can't figure out if it's a real one or a wooden one. Thank you.

Your friend,

Naomi

P.S. Hagoita is a traditional Japanese game, similar to badminton except without the net. If I misspell or misuse one of the Japanese words or phrases in this story, please inform me so that they may be corrected immediately. The same goes from spelling or grammatical errors. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. All rights belong to Watsuki, Sony, Viz, and other related parties.

**Two Faces of the Same Person**

Chapter: 2

Yahiko's statement echoed like a knife that pierced the tangible tension among the group. Kaoru's eyes widened further in disbelief. Kenshin just swallowed and turned is eyes back to the figure in on his porch. Kenji, quickly losing interest, turned back to play with the tin soldier in his hands. No one spoke; perhaps thinking that if they didn't this occurrence would turn out to be no more than a nightmarish dream sequence. Seconds turned to minutes and the figure slept on, oblivious to the chaos he was causing.

Finally, able to take no more and trying to confirm he was not temporarily insane, Kenshin spoke up. "Kaoru, is that truly... who I think it is?"

"For all our sakes, Kenshin, I hope not." She shook her head at the absurdity of the situation. "These kinds of things only happen in tales and storybooks. That wish was just a silly Western tradition, nothing more. We are probably just over reacting."

His arms tightened imperceptibly around Kenji, as if he were holding onto him like a lifeline. "I hope you're right. I am not sure what we'll do if my eyes are telling me the truth."

Fed up with standing around and doing nothing to remedy the situation, Yahiko piped in. "Aren't you two going to do something? He is not simply going to disappear if you both stand here until the sun sets. Why doesn't one of you go see for yourself if it is Kenshin's double?" He shook his head. "Honestly, for a legendary swordsman and a kendo master, you two can be rather thick at times."

Kenshin opted to keep his mouth shut after seeing his wife glaring daggers at their adoptive son. "Yahiko-chan, as if you are one to be calling people thick-headed. At least I am not the one who's too afraid to ask a certain someone to marry me. Honestly, do you think she is going to wait forever?"

His cheek's flushed slightly. "Shut up, busu. That's none of your business. Who said I wanted to marry Tsubame anyways?"

She stifled a smile. "I suppose I will just have to tell her you said that."

Alarm spread over his face. "You wouldn't?"

"If you keep being cocky, I just might. Besides, if you have no intentions of marrying her, she deserves to know so she can look elsewhere for a husband. She's in the prime of her life and I am sure you've noticed she's had many admirers."

"Shut up –" Kenshin put is hand over his mouth to still it, deciding it was time to stop the argument. He glanced at Yahiko ad his wife. "Can we save this discussion for another time? I think we have a more pressing matter to deal with."

Kaoru allowed herself to smile in amusement at how quickly the young man got riled up, then turned her attention to her husband. "I suppose you are right."

Kenshin took his hand off Yahiko's mouth once he was sure he was done venting. Yahiko glared back at Kaoru. "She's the one who started it."

Electing to ignore that comment, Kenshin turned back to Kaoru. "I think I'll go check to see who it is. Can you hold Kenji for me?" He attempted to pass their son off to her.

She stepped back to be out of his range. "I think I should go, Kenshin. If it is you, as we think, then it will be less of a shock to him to see me than awaking to see you," glancing at the figure in the yard through their gate. "He doesn't look to healthy, especially considering the fact he hasn't sensed us here yet, if he really is you."

Kenshin opened his mouth to speak but Kaoru covered his mouth as Kenshin did to Yahiko earlier. "Darling, trust me." They silently had a battle of will through their eyes. Kenshin was the first to break the stare.

"Be careful," He said as he set Kenji on the ground.

Kaoru lifted his chin with her hand until their eyes met. "Trust me"

"Okay, but I'll be there at the first sign of danger." He sighed.

She smiled. "I know."

Glancing once more at Yahiko and Kenji, she glided silently through the gate and across the yard with a grace honed by years of martial arts. Upon reaching him, he still did not stir. She however, couldn't stop her sharp intake of air at glancing at his features. It was as they fear. Feeling slightly weak-kneed, she slowly sat down on the porch and let the information register in her brain. She was looking at her husband's features, albeit aged more than a decade it seemed. Black circles ringed his eyes above slightly gaunt cheeks. Bandages encircled his neck, making her wonder what they hid. Something hard knotted in her stomach at the sight of him. In desperation she glanced back at her Kenshin just to assure herself that he was still safe and sound and not the unfortunate looking man in front of her.

Kenshin tried to take a step into the yard when Kaoru shot him her alarmed glance, but she quickly shook her head. Feeling helpless, he turned back to look at Kenji and Yahiko. The latter was trying to keep the former distracted and out of the way for the time being.

Hardening her resolve, Kaoru got up and went to kneel by his side. Taking a deep breath, she put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook it, trying not to notice how thin he felt. The man awoke slowly, sleep's grip on him having been firm after many sleepless nights. Kaoru's heart stopped as he turned weary violet eyes to look at her as his consciousness returned. As her presence finally registered in his mind, his eyes shot open and he sat up a little too fast. He cringed as his body ached in protest.

"Kaoru…" He reached a hand out disbelievingly to touch her face and assure himself that it wasn't a dream. His wife was sitting beside him after so many years of being separated from him. Something softly whispered in the back of his mind that her appearance did not seem quite right, but he dismissed it at the joy of finally seeing her. "I'm home."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried not to look confused. Unsure how to act, she continued to stare at him, her hand still lay loosely on his shoulder. Not understanding why she looked dazed, he spoke again. "Kaoru, it's me. I'm back. My job is done."

"Back? Your job?" She couldn't help it. She was confused. Why was he here? Was this the how her husband would be in the future? What had happened to have his health deteriorate to such a large degree?

Becoming alarmed at her reactions, he grabbed her, his eyes boring into hers. He needed her to understand that he was home and his journey was over. He expected her to be overjoyed, not looking at him in dull incomprehension. "I'm back, Kaoru. I am sorry I was away so long. Please, darling, stop looking at me like I am a stranger. Don't you know me? You haven't forgotten me? I am sorry for staying away so long. Things weren't meant to be this way."

Kaoru quickly blinked back the tears forming in her eyes, her heart breaking with every word. She couldn't stay silent anymore. "Kenshin," feeling so strange addressing him with her husband's name, "I am not who you think I am. This is not-"

She was cut off by the ruckus that started by the gate. Kenji came darting across the yard as Yahiko lay sprawled half way through the gate in an attempt to catch the little hellion. "Mom! Mom! Yahiko is teasing me about being little again!" He quickly latched onto his mom, ignoring the stranger for the time being.

"Mom, make him stop!"

Kaoru blinked for a moment to reorient herself after her son's intrusion. She looked back at the man's face, and noticed the anxiety that was quickly setting in. It didn't make sense to him. His son was almost fifteen, on the verge of manhood and yet here he stood, seven years old at most. He looked quickly back at Kaoru and noted for the first time how young she looked, still in the prime of life. His glance darted quickly to Yahiko who was picking himself off of the ground and looking warily over at him. He should have been older as well.

In this moment, Kenshin decided he could take it no more and, in a move that was not the brightest, he stepped out from his hiding spot behind the one closed door of the gate. The two men locked gazes. It was truly a bizarre moment. Kaoru would have dropped her head into her hands at her husband's ill-timed appearance if she were not so afraid of how to man next to her would react.

Perhaps because his brain was simply too overwhelmed by what was happening or perhaps because he had used too much energy, he passed out and gratefully welcomed the black oblivion of unconsciousness. Kaoru quickly moved to catch him.

Her son finally noticed the man on the porch with him. "Mom, look, is that daddy?" She moved her hand quickly in a silencing jester, and Kenji's inquiries quickly dropped off. Trying not to let the helplessness overcome her, she quickly turned to Yahiko and her husband. "Yahiko, please run as quickly as possible and fetch Dr. Genzai."

Kenshin quickly transversed the distance of the yard and relieved Kaoru of her burden. Silently, he picked the man up, trying not to let his brain register that it was himself, and carried him into the spare bedroom.

Kaoru watched Kenshin's retreating back numbly until she felt a gentle tug on her kimono. She turned her attention to her son, glad for the distraction. Kenji looked at her with worry on his small face and gently tugged her hand. She followed willingly as her son lead her too the porch and gently patted the spot next to him, imitating a move Kenshin used whenever he wanted to talk. She couldn't help but smile at the endearing gesture.

"What is it, Kenji?"

He looked back at the door that his father had left through. "Is the man going to be alright, mom?"

She shook her head. "I honestly don't know, Kenji. Let's hope so."

"Who is he?"

Deciding that, for the moment, it was better not to tell him, she shrugged. Her son probably had his own suspicions, but it was better for now if Kenji didn't know the whole truth. There were enough problems to deal with as it was.

Suddenly his features lit up as if struck by lightning. "Grandpa Genzai will take care of him and he will be all better. He fixed me when my arm broke."

She ruffled his hair and smiled at his childlike optimism, "I am sure you're right Kenji."

Thinking some more, he turned to her in seriousness, failing to hide his anticipation. "Do you think he knows it's my birthday and that he brought me a present?"

She tried not to roll her eyes. Only Kenji would ask that. "Sweetheart, I don't think he knew it was your special day. I am sure he would have brought one if he did, though."

"Oh," He tried not to look crestfallen.

"Why don't you go and play with your soldier, Kenji." She picked up the figurine from where it had fallen in the earlier excitement and handed it to him.

"Will you play with me later?"

"In an hour or so, darling. Now run along."

"Okay!" Then he ran off, assuaged for the time being. Kaoru silently wished that she could still experience that carefree attitude that her son so easily reverted to at times.

Getting up from her spot, she padded over to her husband who was standing in the doorway of the room, looking at its occupant. He must have been absorbed though, because he started when his wife tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly looked back at her and let the tension out of his body when he realized it was only Kaoru. He shut the door quietly, knowing they had to talk.

He turned back to her and noticed that she looked a little lost. He had his own feelings to deal with, but hers took priority. He gently took her into his arms as she shook softly. She latched onto him like a lifeline, trying to assure herself that he was real and not simply going to disappear. It shook her deeply to see the man who was the double of her husband so ravaged by sickness. Her tremors gradually stopped and she extracted herself from his embrace, still holding onto one hand.

She looked up into his eyes and he squeezed her hand in assurance. "This is absurd. I mean…oh, Kenshin, what is going on?"

He sighed, feeling his own exhaustion creeping up on him. "I don't know. I wish I had the answers."

Thinking back to her earlier conversation with the man, she couldn't help but remember the immense sense of guilt that radiated from him. It was over more than just leaving his wife alone for so long. It reminded her of how Kenshin was when they first met, before he had resolved his feelings about his past sins during Enishi's Jinchuu. "He is you, to be sure, and yet he is not. There is something about him that is different…that doesn't quite add up. The peace that I have felt in your spirit for these last several years was nowhere to be found in him. It was as if he still hated himself for what he had done all those years ago…"

Kenshin was silent, unable to refute what she had surmised. It was disturbing to hear himself talked about in such terms. "I heard it said once, from a scientist that I had met during my travels who was a student of Western practices, that he believed there was more than one world that existed side by side. It seemed such a ridiculous theory at the time, but with everything that has happened I can't help thinking that maybe he was right. Perhaps…"

"Kenshin, whether it true or not, we have a situation on our hands…"

"There is not much we can do right now. But, suppose I am right and in wherever he is from, he made a choice that differs from one I made. It would explain how he became the way he has. As to why he is here, only Kami-sama knows that one."

Kaoru thought for a moment and then let go of Kenshin's hand. An idea trickled into her mind but she didn't share it with him yet. "We should be attending to our guest. Why don't you go fetch some water and I'll go check on Kenji. Who knows what trouble he may be getting himself into."

Kenshin nodded in agreement and quickly caught Kaoru's hand as she turned to leave. Before she could utter her surprise he pulled her to him and captured her lips in a kiss. He smiled slightly as she melted against him. Pulling away until their noses were an inch away from each other, he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Don't worry. I am sure everything will be fine."

She smiled at his quick show of love. "I am sure you just wanted an excuse to steal a kiss."

"And what if I did? I didn't hear you protesting."

Still smiling, she pulled away once more. "And you never will." With that, she turned and to check on Kenji. In her mind, she rolled over her thought from earlier. Perhaps Kenshin's double had been brought here for a specific purpose. Perhaps they all were supposed to help him learn to forgive himself. If that was so, then she would do it gladly. He may not be her husband but he was still Kenshin. How could she not help but care for him?

To be continued…

A/N: Yes, I have finally updated once again. It only took me a year but that is beside the point looks around at the glaring faces. Anyways, still the same basic plot from the original story but hopefully infused with slightly more emotion. Things just happened too quickly before with too little explanation. The reactions of characters were not realistic. When you are 14, though, everything seems like it would happen easier. Anyway, I really am going to try and update sooner this time. College is proving to be difficult but this can be an outlet for me. Thnaks to kokoronagomu for beta reading this chapter for me. It saved everyone from having to read the typos I normally make. Please do be sure to review. Your comments mean the world to me and they do make the updates come faster

Until later,

Naomi

P.S. Sorry this chapter got reposted a second time.


End file.
